


Flufftember #9

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Flufftember prompts:Barollins - showering together
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Flufftember 2020





	Flufftember #9

“She really got you good, didn’t she?” Rollins asked, using a wet washcloth to swipe the tomato sauce from his forehead. 

“Maybe someday she’ll pitch for the Yankees,” Barba answered, watching her search his face for specks of sauce.

“No child of mine will be a _Yankee_ ,” she said, making Barba chuckle. “Tip your head back.”

He arched an eyebrow but did as instructed, tilting his head back into the spray of warm water. She reached up with her free hand, running her fingers through his hair to make sure it was thoroughly wetted; the movement made her breasts flatten against his chest, but he didn’t complain. He let his hand rest on her hip to steady her.

“Regret coming for lunch?” she asked. He wasn’t fooled by the forced nonchalance in her voice as she drew back a little and dabbed at some sauce on his collarbone. A remarkable amount of food had actually found its way into his shirt, and he had to be reluctantly impressed by Billie’s aim and determination.

“Of course not,” he said quietly. Her eyes slid up to meet his and he offered a smile. “Next time I might wear a turtleneck, though. And borrow one of her bibs. And a welder’s mask. Hardhat. Poncho.”

She laughed, poking him in the ribs. “We can give her something less messy.”

“Ow. Well, at least all that pasta-throwing tired her out.”

“Jesse’ll probably only sleep half an hour but Billie should be out for a couple hours.” She paused, considering. “You know this means she likes you, right?”

“I’d hate to see how she treats her enemies.”

Rollins smiled, but there was a touch of uncertainty in the gesture. “I mean it. Both the girls like you. Jess couldn’t wait to show you that picture she made.”

“I’m flattered,” he said, pulling her closer until she was flush against him. 

“Doesn’t hurt that you always bring presents.”

He grinned at her accusing look and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears. “Are you accusing me of bribery, Detective?”

“No.” She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Just sayin I appreciate everything you’ve been doin. Let’s finish getting you cleaned up while we still have a few extra minutes.”

He gave her a skeptical look. “A few extra minutes?”

She draped the cloth over his shoulder. “Mmhm,” she said, sliding her wet hands down his sides and flashing an innocent smile. “Don’t worry, I can get you warmed up if you need.”

“I don’t think I can work with that kind of pressure.”

“Please, you always give your best performances under pressure.”

“Well, if you bring in a judge and jury…” He grinned in response to her dirty look. 

“So, are you saying no?”

He ducked his head and brushed his lips over hers. “Mm, I’d have to be an idiot to say no to you,” he murmured, slipping his hands down to the curve of her ass. He kissed her jaw and down to her neck. “Every inch of you is perfect.” He dragged his lips along her collarbone. “I prefer to take my time.” He trailed openmouthed kisses down to the swell of her breast. “Touch you.” He swirled his tongue against her skin. “Taste you.”

“So you’re saying quick and wet isn’t your style?” she asked, her fingers slipping over his back. 

He laughed quietly against her breast before lifting his head to plant another kiss on her lips. “If it’s what you want, I’ll do my best to accommodate.”

She sighed dramatically, making him grin again. “No, you’re right, we should be responsible. Go ahead and put that thing away,” she added, glancing downward.

“Don’t mind him, he doesn’t have any manners.”

“Hey. If we get out of here in the next few minutes, we can have ice cream without the kids knowing.” She raised her eyebrows and glanced down again. “Oh, he likes ice cream?”

“No, he likes your hands on my ass,” he answered with a cocked brow, and she laughed. He kissed her, humming against her lips. “And I like you,” he murmured. “Why don’t you let me take you out to dinner tonight to prove it?”

“If I can find a sitter.”

He ran his hands up and down her sides. “I meant all three of you.”

She laughed. “You wanna take _my kids_ out to eat in _public_? Have you lost your mind?”

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss. “Maybe we can compromise and go someplace without tablecloths. Hot dogs and pretzels, cotton candy. Standard bribes from a would-be stepfather.”

She went still for a moment, her hands stopping mid-caress on his ass. “That was new,” she finally said.

His smile was crooked, a little self-deprecating. “Thought I’d try it out, see how it sounded.”

“And? What’s the verdict?”

He ducked his head to kiss her again, licking lazily at her lips until he felt her body melting against his. Then he drew away with a small sigh and tucked her hair back again. “I’ll need to turn this into a cold shower if we don’t stop soon,” he murmured. “What do you say we all go out tonight and then Saturday we get a babysitter and you and I get dressed up and go to an overpriced dinner?”

“That sounds nice but you know you don’t have to try so hard?”

“I know how lucky I am that you and your girls let me into your lives. I’m not going to screw it up. Besides,” he added, “you deserve to be taken out and pampered.”

“Don’t you know all the right things to say,” she accused, giving his ass a wet, playful slap. “Alright, turn around so I can wash your hair. Mini Barba’s distracting me.” She laughed when he raised his brows. “Okay, ‘mini’ was a poor choice of words. But our ice cream window is closing.”

“So,” he said, his tone overly casual as he turned around to face the shower, “you mind if I stay over tonight?”

She pinched his ass, making him choke back a surprised yelp. He laughed, looking over his shoulder at her. “I dare you to try to leave,” she said. She kissed the hot, wet skin between his shoulderblades before turning to grab the shampoo.


End file.
